una gran navidad
by alpha and omega s
Summary: Kate y Humphrey celebran la navidad con sus cachorros, con su familia y amigos, es una séquela del deber de Humphrey


**Una gran navidad**

**Es una historia de navidad de Humphrey, Kate y sus cachorros, es secuela del deber de Humphrey, espero que la disfruten, por cierto TheChriZ1995, me dio permiso para usar ciertas ideas que utilizo en su historia de What's Christmas?**

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate: cuando me desperté, sentí una corriente fría viniendo de la entrada, cuando mire note que estaba nevando, me acerque más a Humphrey para calentarnos mutuamente, mire a nuestros hijos y vi que seguían dormidos, "no puedo creer que la escuela de alphas comience en tres semanas" pensé, por lo general comienza en invierno, pero Humphrey decidió que era mejor que pasaran las fiestas con sus familias y luego iniciaran con la escuela de alphas, sabía que debíamos preguntarles que rango querían ser

Humphrey: cuando me desperté vi a Kate sumida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a nuestros hijos, "en que piensas" le pregunte suavemente

Kate: me sorprendí cuando lo escuche, no había sentido cuando se despertó, "solo pienso que han crecido muy rápido" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, pronto irán a la escuela de alphas" le dije un poco triste

Kate: "debemos preguntarles" le dije

Humphrey: suspire y le dije, "lo sé, lo haremos después del desayuno" le dije

Kate: asentí, ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación donde teníamos guardado un caribú, lo sacamos y luego despertamos a nuestros hijos

Humphrey: cuando terminamos le desayunar les dije, "su mamá y yo debemos hacerles una pregunta muy importante" les dije

Esperanza: "cual es" le pregunte curiosa

Kate: "la escuela de alphas comenzara en unas semanas, queremos saber que rango quieren, Alpha u omega" les pregunte

Humphrey: "sin importar que rango tengan los vamos a amar por igual" les dije con cariño, vi como todos se pusieron a pensar, ya les habíamos explicado que hacían cada rango

Esperanza: "yo quiero ser omega" les dije

Reiz: "yo un Alpha" les dije

Estrella: "también quiero ser un Alpha" les dije

Tristán: "yo prefiero un omega" les dije

Silver: "yo quiero ser un Alpha" les dije

Nova: me quede pensando más que los demás, cuando por fin había decidido vi que todos me miraban con una mirada de expectación, "yo quiero ser un Alpha" les dije

Kate: "bien, Reiz, Estrella, Silver, y Nova van a ir a la escuela de alphas" les dije feliz

Esperanza: "así que no veremos a nuestros hermanos por un tiempo" dije con tristeza

Humphrey: "no necesariamente, el entrenamiento se llevara a cabo en el antiguo territorio de la manada central, todos podemos ir, también es nuestro deber como líderes vigilar y dar el entrenamiento, por lo que seguramente también les estaremos enseñado junto con otros alphas" les explique

Tristán: "así que podemos ir" le pregunte

Kate: claro, además aún hay varios que viven allí, seguramente tendrán varios amigos" le dije sonreído

Humphrey: vi como todos sonreían, "pero quiero que entiendan algo cuando se conviertan en alphas tendrán responsabilidades que cumplir, por lo que estarán ocupados" les dije

Nova: "entendemos papá" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "por eso quiero que esta navidad sea muy especial para todos" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "tenemos algunas cosas que hacer hoy, as que pueden salir a jugar" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "recuerden, que deben volver al atardecer" les dije, vi como asintieron y salieron a buscar a sus amigos

Humphrey: cuando se fueron le pregunte, "que hacemos primero"

Kate: "yo iré por un buen árbol, mientras que vas a conseguir algo muy especial para cenar" le dije

Humphrey: "que quieres decir con especial" le pregunte un poco confundido

Kate: "busca algo que sea muy delicioso, y que casi o nunca hemos comido" le explique

Humphrey: "entiendo, voy a preguntarle a Scoot, de pronto tiene alguna idea" le dije

Kate: "lo que me recuerda, invítalo, para pasar la navidad con nosotros" le recordé

Humphrey: "no se me olvidaría" le dije asintiendo

Mientras tanto con Estrella y Esperanza

Esperanza: estábamos en busca de Daisy para jugar, cuando llegamos a la cueva en donde vive vimos a su padre, "buenos días señor, se encuentra Daisy" le pregunte con respecto

Hutch: "por supuesto Estrella, ya la llamo" le dije sonriendo, entre a la cueva y vi Daisy con su madre, "cariño, Estrella y Esperanza están afuera" le dije

Daisy: "gracias papá" le dije mientras salía

Niky: "cariño, pero piensa en lo que hablamos" le dije

Daisy: "lo hare mamá, nos vemos más tarde" le dije

Niky: "recuerda volver antes del anochecer" le dije

Daisy: "lo hare mamá" le dije, luego Salí y me encontré con mis amigas, "hola chicas" las salude

Esperanza: "hola Daisy" le dije sonriendo

Estrella: "hola Daisy, solo falta ir por Nieve" les dije alegremente

Daisy: "vamos" les dije sonriendo, mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar en lo que mis padres me dijeron

Esperanza: "estas bien" le pregunte al ver lo pensativa que estaba

Daisy: me devolví a la realidad y les dije, "solo pensaba en una cosa que mis padres me dijeron"

Estrella: "debe ser importante al ver lo pensativa que estabas" le dije

Daisy: "si, es sobre la escuela de alphas, me preguntaron que si quería ir, o quedarme y ser una omega" les explique

Esperanza: "veo, si nuestros padres nos preguntaron lo mismo esta mañana" le dije

Daisy: "y que escogieron" le pregunte curiosa

Estrella: "yo escogí ser un Alpha" le dije orgullosa

Estrella: "yo preferí ser omega" le dije

Daisy: "yo no estoy segura, ser Alpha es difícil, además no sé si pueda alejarme tanto tiempo de mis padres" les explique, "entienden" les dije

Estrella: "me imagino que debe ser duro, pero ser Alpha también tiene sus ventas, pero eso depende de cada quien" le dije

Esperanza: "es cierto" le dije asintiendo

Daisy: "y sus hermanos que escogieron" les pregunte, más porque quería saber que había escogido Reiz

Estrella: "todos escogieron ser alphas menos Tristán" le dije

Daisy: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo, "si voy a la escuela de alphas podría pasar más tiempo con Reiz" pensé, "por cierto ustedes no les da tristeza de no ver a sus padres durante tres meses" les pregunte

Estrella: "recuerda que nuestros papá son los líderes de la manada, ellos van a estar supervisando el entrenamiento, por lo que no estaremos lejos de ellos" le explique

Daisy: "hay tienen suerte ustedes, pero tengo que pensarlo" les dije

Esperanza: "ambas asentimos y seguimos nuestro camino a la cueva de mis tíos

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: camine hasta la cueva de Scoot, cuando lo vi sentado mirando la nieve caer, "hola Scoot" lo salude

Scoot: "hola Humphrey, que te trae por aquí" le pregunte

Humphrey: "son dos cosas, la primera es para invitarte a una pequeña fiesta navideña que estamos organizando" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "me encantaría ir, pero si puede ir mi hermano, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que celebre la navidad" le dije

Humphrey: "insistiría en eso, la navidad es para pasarla con la familia" le dije sonriendo

Scoot: "gracias" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto y cuál es la segunda cosa" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Kate me pidió buscar algo muy especial para la cena, me preguntaba si tendrías alguna idea" le explique

Scoot: "si tengo algunas ideas, muchos humanos en estas fiestas comen un ave conocida como Pavo" les dije

Humphrey: "y donde consigo uno" le pregunte curioso

Scoot: "el lugar más cercano esta hacia el sur como a treinta y tres kilómetros" le dije

Humphrey: "será una larga caminata" suspire

Scoot: "de que te quejas, puedes hacer el viaje en cuestión de minutos" le dije

Humphrey: "lo sé, pero no pensé que estaría viajando antes de navidad" le explique

Scoot: "entiendo" le dije

Humphrey: "bueno, nos vemos esta noche" le dije antes de irme

Mientras tanto con Kate

Kate: camine en busca de un buen árbol, buscaba uno que fuera bonito, pero que pueda caber en la cueva, mientras caminaba vi un árbol, que era perfecto, "ese es" le dije sonriendo, me acerque él y con un corte limpio cayó al suelo, lo recogí y con cuidado lo empecé a arrastrarlo, mientras caminaba me encontré con Garth y Lilly, "hola a los dos" les dije sonriendo

Garth: "hola Kate" la salude

Lilly: "hola Kate, que haces" le dije

Kate: "solo conseguía un buen árbol para esta noche" les dije sonriendo

Garth: "entiendo, y el coyote" le pregunte

Kate: "está consiguiendo la cena" les dije, "por cierto, van a venir verdad" les pregunte

Lilly: "Por supuesto, no nos lo perdería" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "que bien" les dije alegre

Garth: "nos vemos esta noche, estábamos dando un paseo" le dije

Kate: "está bien, nos vemos" les dije y continúe mi camino hasta la cueva de Humphrey y mía

Mientras tanto con Nova, Tristán, Silver, Reiz, Tormenta y sus amigos

Tristán: "que crees que planeen nuestros padres para esta noche" les pregunte a mis hermanos

Silver: "no lo sé, pero seguro será algo increíble" les dije

Nova: "es cierto, ellos son increíbles, además es nuestra primera navidad" les dije emocionado

Reiz: "es cierto es nuestra primera navidad, que emoción" le dije con expectación

"van a venir a jugar" pregunte un joven lobo de ocho meses de edad

Nova. "vamos Dian" le dije

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: ya casi llegaba a donde me dijo Scoot que podía entrar a esos Pavos, como use mi híper potencial solo tarde un poco más de tres minutos en llegar al sitio, busque algunos minutos, cuando vi a muchas aves en un valle, "esos deben ser los pavos" pensé, sigilosamente me acerque a ellos, "con unos cuatro deberían ser suficientes" pensé

Mientras tanto con Kate

Kate: por fin había llegado a la cueva, con cuidado lo deje a un lado, "como hare para que se mantenga parado y no se caiga" me pregunte

Luz: "tengo una idea" le dije

Kate: "cual es" le pregunte

Luz: "puedes hacer un hoyo, para clavarlo en la tierra" le explique

Kate: "es una buena idea" le dije sonriendo y me puse a hacerlo, después que el árbol por fin estaba puesto, dije "no sé qué pero algo le falta"

Luz: "de pronto algo de decoración" le dije

Kate: "como que" le pregunte

Luz: "que tal algunas de esas esferas que usan los humanos para decorar sus árboles, como el que vimos el otro día durante la patrulla" le sugerí

Kate: "buena idea, pero donde consigo unas de esas" le pregunte

Luz: "Humphrey estaba haciendo algunas con madera, y las estaba pintando con jugo de baya, están en la habitación que hizo hace poco" le dije

Kate: "siempre pensando en nosotros" pensé con una sonrisa, entre y pude ver varias esferas a un lado de la cueva, "perfectas" dije feliz mientras las recogía

Mientras tanto con los cachorros

Dian: "y que hacemos ahora" les pregunte

Nova: "qué tal si nos deslizamos en trineo" les sugerí

Silver: "es una gran idea" le dije animadamente

Reiz: "me parece perfecto" le dije sonriendo

Tristán: "será mejor con toda esta nieve" les dije

Dian: "que es eso de deslizarse en trineo" les pregunte

Nova: "es un juego que mi papá invento juntos con sus amigos" les dije

Silver: "si y es muy divertido" añadí

Dian: "en que consiste" le pregunte curioso

Tristán: "uno busca una corteza hueca, sube una colina, se sube en ella y se desliza" le explique

Reiz: "tienen que probarlo, créanos" les dije

"si ustedes lo dicen" dijo un lobo de pelaje dorado oscuro, con vetas blancas, y ojos amarillos claros, que se llama Drent

Nova: "lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar una corteza lo suficientemente grande para todos" les dije

Reiz: todos empezamos a buscar, mientras caminaba me tropecé con algo haciéndome caer, "con que me tropecé" me pregunte mientras me levantaba, vi que era un gran montículo de nieve, cuando limpie la nieve note que era una corteza, "chicos encontré una" les dije emocionado, mientras la sacaba de la nieve

Silver: cuando nos acercamos vimos la corteza que había encontrado Reiz, "va servir perfectamente" les dije sonriendo

Tristán: "es cierto, bien hecho hermano" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: sonreí orgulloso, y les dije, "ayúdenme a arrastrarlo hasta la cima de la colina"

Nova: todos asentimos y entre todos empezamos a arrastrarlo, después de treinta minutos arrastrándolo, llegamos hasta la cima

Tristán: "como es que papá lo hace ver tan fácil" les dije mientras recuperaba el aliento

Silver: "es porque es papá" le dije

Nova: "es cierto, todos saben que no hay lobo más fuerte que papá" les dije

Dian: "y ahora que" les pregunte

Reiz: "nos subimos y nos deslizamos" le explique

Dian: asentí y todos nos subimos en la corteza

Nova: "listos" les pregunte, vi como todos asintieron, empuje el tronco con la suficiente fuerza como para empezar a deslizarnos

Dian: rápidamente ganamos velocidad, "esto es genial" les dije emocionado

Silver: "lo sé" le dije sonriendo

Tristán: "árbol" les dije

Reiz: "tienes que ir al baño" le pregunte

Tristán: "no, árbol" grite mientras apuntaba adelante

Nova: "a la derecha" les dije

Silver: "no a la izquierda" les dije

Dian: "decídanse" les dije

Nova: "bueno a la izquierda" le dije

Silver: "no tenías razón, mejor a la derecha" les dije

Tristán: todos fuimos a un lado diferente haciendo que el tronco se tambalee, cuando chocamos contra el árbol, empezamos a girar sin control, todos empezamos a gritar, cuando chocamos contra una roca haciendo que todos saliéramos volando, todos caímos en diferentes lugares, menos mal la nieve amortiguo el golpe, intente pararme pero estaba muy mareado y volví a caer de nuevo

Estrella: estábamos jugando, cuando de repente vimos a mis hermanos con sus amigos pasar a gran velocidad con un tronco, "eran mis hermanos" pregunte

Esperanza: "creo que si" le dije, todas vimos como siguieron hasta que chocaron, "vamos a ver si están bien" les dije preocupada

Daisy: todas asentimos y nos acercamos a ver como estaba, vi a Reiz en un montículo de nieve, me acerque a él y lo ayude

Reiz: cuando Salí de la nieve estaba un poco mareado por lo que acabo de pasar, y termine cayéndome encima de alguien, cuando mire vi que estaba sobre Daisy, y nuestras narices estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse, "lo siento" le dije sonrojado mientras me bajaba de ella

Daisy: "está bien, fue un accidente" le dije un poco sonrojada

Nova: después que me pare, vi que Reiz y Daisy se habían quedado sentado uno enfrente del otro mirando al otro lado, "que pasa con ustedes dos" les pregunte mientras me acercaba

"nada" dijeron rápidamente Daisy y Reiz

Nova: "ok" les dije un poco confundido

Nieve: "todos están bien" les pregunte

Silver: "un poco mareado pero si" le dije

Esperanza: vi que los demás estaban igual, por lo que solté un suspiro de alivio, "deben practicar más" les dije en tono de broma

Silver: "que graciosa hermana" le dije sarcásticamente

Esperanza: sonreí y le dije, "lo sé"

Mientras tanto con Humphrey

Humphrey: ya estaba de regreso a casa había capturado cinco pavos, lo que era más que suficiente, después de cinco minutos había llegado al territorio, decidí descansar de usar el híper potencial mientras caminaba me encontré algo en la nieve, lo recogí y vi que era una estrella de oro, con un centro de plata, cuando mire de cerca tenía una especie de hoja atada en uno de los extremos, cuando me fije de cerca, vi que decía algo, "feliz navidad, para Kate y Humphrey, del Grande", sonreí ante el regalo, "gracias" dije, luego seguí caminando unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegue a la cueva de Kate y mía, "hola hermosa" le dije mientras guardaba los pavos en la habitación de la comida

Kate: "hola guapo" le dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba, "como te fue" le pregunte

Humphrey: "bien, una larga caminata, pero conseguí algunos pavos" le dije

Kate: "pavos" le pregunte

Humphrey: "Scoot me dijo que es lo que algunos humanos comen en esta época del año y que es muy delicioso" le explique

Kate: "si lo dijo Scoot, pero donde tuviste que ir no he vistos estas aves por aquí" le dije un poco confundida

Humphrey: "tuve que hacer u largo viaje, pero valió la pena" le dije sonriendo, luego mire el árbol que Kate trajo, "te quedo muy bonito" la felicite

Kate: "gracias" le dije sonriendo, "pero siento que le falta algo" le dije

Humphrey: lo mire con detenimiento y note que la copa estaba muy vacía, "creo que sé que necesita" le dije, mientras le mostraba la estrella que el Grande nos dio "que tal esto para la copa" le sugerí

Kate: vi lo que traía, era una hermosa estrella hecha de oro, con el centro hecha de plata, "es perfecta, se verá muy hermosa en el árbol" le dije sonriendo, "pero donde la conseguiste le pregunte curiosa

Humphrey: "me la encontré en el camino, El Grande nos la envio como regalo de Navidad" le explique

Kate: "es muy amable" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "has los honores" le dije mientras le daba la estrella

Kate: sonreí y cogía la estrella, "gracias" le dije

Humphrey: "déjame ayudarte, súbete a mi lomo" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: asentí y me subí en su lomo, me estire hasta que pude colocar la estrella, cuando me baje le dije cariñosamente, "gracias amor"

Humphrey: "no es nada" le dije sonriendo

Kate: mire por la entrada y vi que ya estaba atardeciendo, "los chicos ya deben estar de regreso"

Humphrey: "tienes razón, no deben tardar" le dije

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Jasper

Tormenta: "te encontré" le dije a Reiz

Reiz: "quien falta por encontrar" le pregunte

Tormenta: "solo falta mi hermana" le dije

Reiz: "será difícil con toda esta nieve se puede esconder muy bien" le dije mirando a mi alrededor

Tormenta: "tal vez no tan difícil" le dije sonriendo

Reiz: "que quieres decir" le pregunte un poco confundido

Tormenta: "mira allá" le dije apuntando a un montículo de nieve

Reiz: "es solo un montículo de nieve" le dije un poco confundido

Tormenta: "cuantos montículos de nieve tienen un mecho rojo" le susurre

Reiz: "entiendo" le dije asintiendo

Tormenta: "vamos y sígueme la corriente" le dije mientras me acercaba, "donde puede estar mi hermana" le dije guiñándole un ojo

Reiz: me reí entre dientes cuando entendí que quería hacer, "no tengo idea" le dije

Tormenta: "qué tal si descansamos un momento y nos deslizamos en ese montículo" le dije

Reiz: "me parece bien" le dije asintiendo

Nieve: "alto, estoy aquí" le dije rápidamente mientras salía de la nieve

Tormenta: tanto Reiz como yo nos estábamos riendo, "te encontré hermana" le dije entre risas

Nieve: "me engañaron" les dije molesta

Reiz: asentí mientras reía

Nieve: "me la pagaran" les dije mientras me abalanzaba contra ellos, haciendo que todos empezáramos a rodar

Tormenta: cuando dejamos de rodar me pare, y le dije sonriendo "cálmate era solo una broma"

Nieve: "jajaja, no fue graciosa" le dije aun molesta

Tormenta: "entiendo porque quieres ser Alpha no tienes sentido del humor" le dije sonriendo

Nieve: "no es cierto, si tengo sentido de humor" le dije

Tormenta: "aja" le dije mientras rodaba los ojos

Nieve: le gruñí

Reiz: "ya cálmense los dos, son hermanos, no deben pelearse, sobretodo en esta época del año, la navidad es para estar juntos en familia" les dije, vi que ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Tormenta hablo

Tormenta: "lo siento hermana, no quise molestarte" le dije en tono de disculpa

Nieve: "acepto tu disculpa, y lamento haber reaccionado así" le dije también en tono de disculpa

Reiz: sonreí al ver que pude reconciliarlos, "vamos seguro que los demás nos están esperando" les dije

Nieve: ambos asentimos y regresamos a donde estaban todos

Nova: "porque tardaron tanto" les pregunte cuando llegaron

Tormenta: "tarde un poco en encontrarlos" le dije

Nieve: "que quieren hacer ahora" les pregunte

Esperanza: "de hecho creo que nosotros ya debemos devolvernos" les dije mirando al cielo que se estaba poniendo naranja

Silver: "es cierto, nos dijeron volver al atardecer" les dije

Tormenta: "está bien, nos vemos mañana" les dije un poco triste porque tenían que irse

Nova: todos nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestra cueva, cuando llegamos vimos a nuestros padres sentados afuera de la cueva mirando el paisaje

Humphrey: vi a nuestros hijos acercándose, "como les fue" les pregunte sonriendo

Tristán: "muy bien, nos divertimos mucho" le dije alegremente 

Esperanza: "si jugamos muchos juegos con nuestros amigos" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "me alegro mucho que se haya divertido, pero es mejor que entren antes de que se enfermen" les dije

Nova: asentimos y entramos a la cueva, cuando de repente vimos el gran árbol decorado, "y ese árbol" le pregunte curioso

Kate: "es un árbol de navidad" les dije sonriendo

Estrella: "es muy hermoso" les dije, había oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca había visto uno personalmente

Humphrey: "su madre lo trajo y lo decoro" les dije

Silver: "mamá, te quedo muy lindo" le dije asombrado

Estrella: "es cierto, es muy hermoso" le dije impresionada

Kate: "muchas gracias, pero fue su padre el que hizo la decoración" les dije

Humphrey: "solo las esferas" les dije

Estrella: "pero te quedaron muy bonitas" les dije

Nova: "por cierto que es eso, que esta sobre ustedes" les pregunte

Humphrey: mire hacia arriba y note un muérdago, "no lo había notado" les dije sonriendo

Kate: sonreí y ambos compartimos un beso

Silver: "no podrían hacer eso en privado" les pregunte mientras mirábamos a otro lado

Humphrey: es una tradición darse un beso debajo del muérdago" les explique, vi como asintieron, "muy bien es mejor que se preparen" les dije

Reiz: "para que" le pregunte curioso

Humphrey: "para la fiesta" les dije alegremente

Kate: "si su padre y yo invitamos a la familia y algunos amigos para pasar la navidad con nosotros" les explique

Esperanza: "suena muy divertido" les dije alegremente

Humphrey: "sí que lo será" les dije sonriendo, luego Kate y yo cogimos unas piñas para poder peinarlos

Kate: después de media hora habíamos acabado de peinarlos, "listos" les dije sonriendo, poco después llego Scoot y Toocs, "bienvenidos" les dije alegre

Toocs: "gracias por invitarnos" les dije

Scoot: "les trajimos esto" les dije mientras le entregaba un pudin de bayas

Humphrey: "gracias, pero que es" le pregunte confundido

Scoot: "pudin de bayas, es un postre muy rico" le explique

Kate: "muchas, gracias, lo dejaremos con la demás comida" le dije mientras cogía la corteza en forma de corteza, y la deje en una roca rectangular de unos treinta centímetros de alto y unos dos metros de largo, en donde había varias bayas pero de sabor dulce, y un tazón de sabia de arce

Humphrey: poco después llegaron mis papás, "hola papás" les dije alegre

Blaze: "hola a todos" les dije alegre

Luna: "feliz navidad" les dije sonriendo

Silver: "hola abuelos" les dije sonriendo

Blaze: "Hola Silver, como has estado" le pregunte

Silver: "muy bien" les dije sonriendo

Blaze: "y como están los demás" les pregunte

Nova: "muy bien abuelos" les dije alegre, vi como los demás asintieron

Humphrey: mientras que nuestros hijos hablaban con sus abuelos, llego Hutch, Niky y Daisy, "me alegro de que hayan decidido en venir" les dije

Hutch: "si no lo perderíamos" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "me alegro de verlos" les dije mientras me acercaba

Niky: "igualmente, Kate" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "Estrella y Esperanza están allá si quieres ir a jugar con ellas" les dije a Daisy

Daisy: "gracias señora" le dije, y luego me fui a donde ellas, "hola chicas" las salude

Estrella: "hola Daisy, que alegría verte" les dije alegremente

Daisy: "igualmente" les dije sonriendo

Esperanza: "no sabía que ibas a venir" le dije

Daisy: "yo tampoco, mis papás me dijeron cuando llegue a la cueva" les dije

Estrella: "me alegro, será una navidad muy divertida" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: poco después vi que llegaron Andrea y Candu, "hola a los dos" les dije alegre

Andrea: "hola primo" le dije alegre

Candu: "gracias por invitarnos" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "no es nada, me alegran que hayan podido venir" les dije

Kate: estaba hablando con Niky, cuando note que habían llegado Andrea y Candu, "ya vengo" le dije a Niky, y me fui a donde ellos, "hola a los dos, como están los cachorros" les pregunte, sabiendo que Andrea tenía dos meses de embarazo

Andrea: "muy bien, están crecido mucho" les dije alegre mientras acariciaba mi vientre

Kate: "me alegro escucharlo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "y en cuanto tiempo deberían nacer" les pregunte curioso

Andrea: "Sally: dijo que en poco menos de un mes" les dije

Kate: "seguramente serán unos lindos cachorros" les dije alegre

Candu: "si no tenemos dudas de eso" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: vimos como ambos se fueron a hablar con los demás, poco después vimos que llego Sally y Rick, "que bueno verlos" les dije sonriendo

Kate: "si estoy de acuerdo, como están" les dije

Rick: "muy bien" les dije alegre

Sally: "si, además tenemos una gran noticia, pero vamos a esperar que todos estén para decirla" les dije

Kate: "debe ser importante" les dije

Rick: "así es" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "la curiosidad me esa matando" dije en tono de broma

Sally: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "pero aun así tendrás que esperar" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "nos hablamos más tarde, están llegando los últimos invitados" les dije sonriendo

Salty: asentimos y nos dirigimos a hablar con Scoot y su hermano

Kate: nos dirigimos a la entrada para recibir a Winston, Eve, Tony, Thasha, Lilly, Garth, Nieve y Tormenta, "me alegra mucho que hayan venido" les dije alegre

Eve: "no nos lo perderíamos" les dije sonriendo

Lilly: "es cierto, lamentamos el retraso" les dije

Humphrey: "eso no importa, lo importante es que hayan venido" les dije sonriendo

Winston: "les quedo muy bien decorado" los felicite mientras miraba la cueva

Kate: "gracias" les dije orgullosa

Humphrey: mire por la entrada y note que una gran nube estaba a punto de tapar la luna, "eso no es bueno así no podremos ver nada" pensé un poco preocupado

Scoot: me acerque a Humphrey note que miraba un poco preocupado al cielo, cuando mire entendí porque estaba preocupado, "no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso" le dije

Humphrey: "en serio como" le pregunte un poco curioso

Scoot: mire al árbol y le dije, "es una linda estrella, te la dio mi padre verdad"

Humphrey: "si, porque" le dije un poco confundido de donde quería llegar

Scoot: "no es una estrella ordinaria, tiene un poco de magia en ella" le explique

Humphrey: a este punto no me sorprende" le dije, "y que tiene que ver" le pregunte curioso

Scoot: "cuando no haya luz de luna lo veras" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: asentí y lo mire con detenimiento, cuando la luna fue cubierta por las nueves, vi que la estrella empezó a iluminarse, con suficiente fuerza como para iluminar toda la cueva, "increíble" le dije sorprendido

Scoot: "sí que lo es" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y nos acercamos y vimos todos sorprendidos por la estrella, "fue un regalo del Grande" les explique, vi como todos asintieron

Sally: yo y Rick, nos fuimos al centro de la habitación

Rick: "pueden guardar silencio por un minuto, tenemos una noticia importante que decirles" les dije respetuosamente

Sally: vi como todos guardaron silencio y nos pusieron atención, "lo que queríamos decirles es que Rick y yo vamos a tener cachorros" les dije alegremente

Humphrey: todos les aplaudimos y nos acercamos a felicitarlos

Kate: "felicidades Sally" le dije alegre

Niky: "si muchas felicidades" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: estoy muy feliz por ti" le dije alegre

Mientras que las chicas estaban felicitando a Sally, los hombres se acercaron a Rick para felicitarlo

Humphrey: "felicidades" le dije sonriendo

Garth: "si felicidades, pero estas listo para lo que viene" le pregunte

Rick: "estoy un poco nervioso, pero también estoy muy feliz de convertirme en padre" le dije alegremente

Winston: "eso está bien, además estoy seguro que será un buen padre" le dije sonriendo

Rick: "gracias" le dije sonriendo

Kate: después de felicitar a los dos, todos seguimos hablando con los demás, hasta que vi que ya era hora de la cena, "Humphrey me ayudas" le dije

Humphrey: "claro" le dije asintiendo, ambos sacamos los pavos y les dije, "es hora de cenar", vi cómo se acercaron y se sentaron en circulo

Scoot: "antes de iniciar, les quiero dar las gracias a Kate y Humphrey por invitarnos a esta fiesta, nos alegra estar acompañados en navidad" les dije alegres

Toocs: "estoy de acuerdo, muchas gracias" les dije

Humphrey: vi como todos nos agradecieron, y les dije alegremente, "en realidad me alegra tenerlos aquí, en estas fiestas lo mejor es pasarla con los amigos y la familia", después todos empezamos a comer

Daisy: cuando terminamos de comer todo el mundo siguió divirtiéndose, estaba jugando con mis amigas cuando de repente choque contra Reiz, "lo siento mucho" le dije sonrojándome un poco

Reiz: "tranquila" le dije también un poco sonrojado

Daisy: "dos veces en un día, quien lo diría" bromee

Reiz: me reí entre dientes y le dije, "tienes razón"

Kate: vi a Daisy y Reiz, hablando, cuando note que estaban justo debajo del muérdago, le hice señas a Daisy para que mirara arriba

Daisy: cuando vi que Kate me trataba de decirme que mirara arriba cuando lo hice note que estábamos debajo del muérdago

Reiz: vi que Daisy miro arriba, por lo que decidí ver que había allí, cuando lo hice, le dije un poco sonrojado, "parece que estamos bajo el muérdago"

Daisy: "si lo note, sabes que significa" le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me sonrojaba mas

Reiz: "si lo sé" le dije aun sonrojado, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla

Daisy: sonreí por lo que hizo, y le di un verdadero beso

Reiz: estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo pero a la vez feliz, aunque solo duro unos pocos segundos, se sintió increíble

Daisy: vi a que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, "feliz navidad" le dije antes de volver a donde mis amigas

Reiz: "feliz navidad" dije suavemente mientras veía como se iba con sus amigas mientras sonreía

Kate: sonreí cuando los vi

Humphrey: "parece que Reiz tiene una novia" le dije sonriendo

Kate: "sabía que pasaría, pero no tan pronto" le confesé, vi que asintió y le dije, "voy a hablar con Andrea"

Humphrey: "está bien, iba hablar con Winston" le dije, vi que se fue a donde se fue a donde estaba Andrea descansando, y me fui a donde Winston, "como esta señor" le pregunte

Winston: "muy bien Humphrey, ha sido una gran fiesta" le dije

Humphrey: "muchas gracias" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "sin duda que te gusta la navidad" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "ahora sí, hace unos años, no era así" le dije un poco triste al recordar

Winston: "si recuerdo, debió ser difícil en esta época" le dije

Humphrey: "y lo fue, pero gracias a usted no fue tan mala" le dije sonriendo

Flash back, tres años antes

Winston: era 24 de diciembre, y estaba nevando bastante, todo el mundo ya estaba en sus cuevas calientes y con sus familias, hace unos días organice una gran cacería para que todos pudieran comer bien en esta época, y que tengan estos días libre, yo había salido, porque quería un poco de carne fresca para mi familia, aunque fue difícil, valió la pena porque llevaba un buen caribú para la cena, mientras lo arrastraba a mi cueva, pude distinguir un punto gris adelante, cuando me acerque vi que era Humphrey arrastrando un poco de carne congelada, "hola Humphrey" lo salude amablemente

Humphrey: "hola señor" lo salude con respeto mientras soltaba la carne

Winston: "que haces por aquí en este frio y a estas horas" le pregunte curioso, era muy raro que un cachorros estuviera fuera con todos este frio

Humphrey: "solo estaba buscando algo para cenar" le dije

Winston: "sabes que hace poco hicieron una gran cacería, de pronto hay algo mejor que esa carne congelada" le dije

Humphrey: "lo se señor, vengo de allí, pero es todo lo que me dejaron" le dije un poco triste

Winston: "qué, pero como" le pregunte confundido

Humphrey: "me toco esperar a que todos tomaran un pedazo de carne, y como muchos tomaban mucha carne para alimentar a sus familias en navidad y solo soy un cachorro me dejaron de último" le explique con tristeza, "pero comida es comida, aunque sea paleta de carne" bromee

Winston: reí un poco de su broma, pero me sentí mal por él, arranque un poco de carne del caribú que atrape, y se la di, "toma" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y le dije agradecido, "muchas gracias señor"

Winston: "no es nada" le dije sonriendo, al ver lo feliz que se puso, "quieres que te acompañe a tu cueva" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no quisiera interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo" le dije

Winston: "para nada, solo iba a mi cueva, además me queda de paso" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "gracias señor" le dije alegre

Winston: empezamos a caminar, hasta que llegamos a la cueva de Humphrey, cuando mire adentro, note que no había puesto ni una sola decoración, "no decoraste tu cueva" le pregunte

Humphrey: "como para que, la navidad es algo de familias" le dije con tristeza

Winston: "no quise molestarte" le dije al darme cuenta de mi error

Humphrey: "no pasa nada señor, gracias por la carne y la compañía" le dije mientras entraba

Winston: "no es nada y que vas a hacer entonces" le pregunte

Humphrey: "solo iba a cenar e irme a dormir" le dije

Winston: "bueno, nos vemos mañana" le dije

Humphrey: "hasta mañana" me despedí

Winston: mientras caminaba no podía dejarme de sentir mal por Humphrey, cuando llegue a mi cueva vi a mi familia esperando, "traje un poco de carne fresca" les dije alegre

Eve: todos sonreímos, cuando lo vimos llegar, "hola cariño" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "lamento la demora" les dije

Kate: "no importa" le dije

Lilly: "si lo importante es que estas con nosotros papá" le dije alegre

Winston: sonreí y todos empezamos a comer

Eve: mientras comíamos note que algo lo molestaba, cuando terminamos de comer me acerque a él, y le pregunte, "que te molesta"

Winston: "que, nada" le dije para no preocuparla

Eve: "te conozco sé que algo anda mal" le dije cariñosamente

Winston: "solo pensaba en Humphrey" le dije

Eve: "que pasa con el" le pregunte

Winston: "cuando caminaba a casa me lo encontré arrastrando un poco de carne congelada, me dijo que fue lo único que consiguió, le di un poco de la que traía, y lo acompañe a su cueva, pero me siento mal en pensar que está en que esta solo sobretodo en navidad" le explique

Eve: "te entiendo, también me da lástima" le dije

Kate: "porque no lo invitan a pasar navidad con nosotros" les sugerí

Winston: "nos escuchaste" le pregunte

Kate: "solo la última parte" le dije

Eve: "estoy de acuerdo con Kate, sería un lindo gesto" le dije sonriendo

Winston: sonreí y les dije, "ya vuelo" y Salí hacia la cueva de Humphrey, cuando entre lo vi dormido al fondo de la cueva, temblando violentamente del frio, con cuidado me acerque a él, y lo empuje suavemente, "Humphrey despierta" le dije suavemente

Humphrey: bostece, y cuando abrí los ojos vi Winston, "buenos días señor" le dije mientras me levantaba, (estornudo)

Winston: "vengo a preguntarte si quieres pasar la navidad con nosotros" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no quisiera ser una molestia señor" le dije, (estornudo)

Winston: "seria todo un placer que vinieras, además si te quedas aquí solo te vas a enfermar de frio" le dije

Humphrey: "está bien, gracias señor" le dije alegre

Fin del flash back

Humphrey: "realmente me alegro esa navidad" le dije sonriendo

Winston: "me alegro escucharlo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "en serio muchas gracias, por todo lo que me han ayudado en estos años" le dije agradecido

Winston: "ha sido todo un placer, siempre te he visto como un hijo" le dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí y le di un rápido abrazo

Kate: cuando vi que era media noche les dije, "es hora de abrir los regalos" (A/N: solo quería decirles que aquí en Colombia y en muchos otros países latinos abrimos los regalos el 24 de diciembre a las 12:00 pm, por eso lo hice así en vez de la mañana de navidad), vi cómo todos se acercaron

Humphrey: Humphrey fui a una de las habitaciones de la cueva y saque una gran bolsa de tela, "siéntanse de alrededor del árbol" les dije

Kate: cuando todos se acomodaron, empezamos a repartir los regalos, "esto es para Andrea y Candu" les dije mientras les entregábamos, varios pequeños juguetes, como balones de madera y otros por el estilo, "para los cachorros" les dije sonriendo

Andrea: "muchas gracias" les dije alegre

Candu: "seguro les gustara mucho" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: sonreí, y seguimos repartiendo regalos a los demás

Kate: cuando terminamos vimos a todos muy contentos y alegres

Winston: "no debieron molestarte" les dije alegre

Kate: "no fue ninguna molestia" les dije alegre

Humphrey: "es cierto, nos alegra verlos feliz" les dije sonriendo

Luna: "pero cuando tuvieron tiempo de hacer todo esto" les pregunte

Humphrey: "el primer valle da mucho tiempo" les dije sonriendo, "lo que me recuerda que tenemos un último regalo, para nuestros hijos" les dije alegre

Nova: "uno más" les dije alegre y emocionado

Kate: "por supuesto han sido muy buenos durante todo el año" les dije sonriendo

Humphrey: "pero es algo para todos, por lo que quiero que lo compartan sin pelear" les dije

Silver: "no pelearemos, te lo prometo" les dije

Humphrey: sonreí y me fui a la habitación, luego Salí con un trineo de madera que Kate y yo habíamos tallado de un gran tronco, por lo que era más resistente y seguro

Tristán: "es increíble papá" le dije emocionado mientras lo miraba

Reiz: "muchas gracias" les dije alegre mientras los abrazaba

Humphrey: vi como todos nos abrazaron, "feliz navidad" les dije cariñosamente

Kate: una hora después todos se fueron a su cueva a descansar, vimos como nuestros hijos se quedaron dormidos abrazando sus regalos, sonreímos y le dije a Humphrey, "fue una gran navidad"

Humphrey: "lo sé, nunca lo olvidaremos" le dije alegre

Kate: "feliz navidad amor" le dije alegremente

Humphrey: "feliz navidad" le dije dándole un beso

**Felices fiestas a todos y un próspero año nuevo**


End file.
